


Mtn Dew Red

by Anonymous



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: bye squipsmichael and jake are dating and they want them squips to burn





	Mtn Dew Red

The only time Michael truly freaked out over the fact that he had bottle after bottle of Mtn Dew Red stowed under his bed was when Jake shot him a text about Rich's SQUIP, and Michael knew everything about SQUIPs, and how they all deserve to be destroyed.

He had an exact plan of how to get the Mtn Dew Red to Rich, and he didn't know if he could execute it correctly but he didn't care at all. It was simple, and it was perfect. At least in his short, two-paged book.

-

Michael ran into school holding two bottles of Mtn Dew Red, one for Rich, and one for his best friend and favourite person, Jeremy. He didn't know if Jeremy would take it as willingly as Rich probably would, he knew from Jake's really frantic, extremely concerned text that Rich wanted his SQUIP gone immediately. 

Michael saw Rich passing by and threw a bottle of Mtn Dew Red at him, yelling as loudly as he could, "Happy Hanukkah!", before running off to find Jake. Rich yelled a thanks back (at least he thought that's what he said). 

When Michael found Jake, he ran over to him and jumped into his arms, "You really care about Rich, don't you?"

"He's my best friend," Jake said, kissing Michael's forehead gently. 

"Reminds me," Michael jumped off of Jake and ran to Jeremy's locker. Of course, Jeremy was standing there, taking things out of his locker and he was about to close it when Michael grabbed him and forced the Mtn Dew Red down his throat.

"Michael, what the hel-?!" Jeremy fell onto the floor, and the Mtn Dew Red spilled all over, leaving a small puddle of red liquid on the hallway floor. "That was kinda gay."

"Full homo, but-" Michael joked, and Jeremy laughed. "So, is it gone?"

"The SQUIP?" Jeremy kept staring at the Mtn Dew Red puddle. "Yeah, yeah. Thank you for that."

"You know it," Michael hugged Jeremy before slamming his locker shut for him. "Happy Hanukkah, motherfucker."

-

Michael was sitting on Jake's lap, and they were both drinking a bottle from Michael's completely unnecessary, why and how do you have this, overabundance of Mtn Dew Red. They were just relaxing before Jake whispered into Michael's ear,

"Fuck SQUIPs."


End file.
